Chocolate Buttons
by dawneh
Summary: Nothing more that a bit of fun.. with John Paul, Craig... and a bag of Chocolate buttons... what more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

The flat above the Dog was quiet as the credits of a half watched film scrolled across the TV screen.

John Paul McQueen sat slumped on the sofa with his head resting against it's back. His leg was leaning lightly against the solid warmth of the leg next to his, the leg belonging to the person that he loved most in the world, Craig Dean.

It had been a struggle to get their relationship to this point. So many obstacles had been in their way, the biggest one being Craig's denial of how he really felt.

There were times when John Paul had felt like giving up convinced that Craig would never be his. But love and hope had kept him persevering until was Craig not only in his arms and his bed, but he was happy to stay there.

Craig looked over at John Paul as he felt his friend shuffle in his seat, with a rustle of plastic a small purple bag was pulled from the pocket of the jacket that was resting on the arm of the sofa.

Craig raised his eyebrows as John Paul proceeded to open the packet and pop a small chocolate disc into his mouth with a smile.

"Share," Craig said moving in closer.

John Paul smiled a wicked smile as he shook his head, slipping another chocolate button between his lips, sucking noisily as the chocolate melted over his tongue.

"No fair," Craig complained, "you have to share."

He tried grabbing for the bag but John Paul was too quick and moved them from his reach.

"They're mine," he chuckled stuffing a handful into his mouth and munching them loudly.

Craig laughed softly, "Don't make me come over there and take them," he warned.

"You think you could?" John Paul challenged passing another button into his open mouth.

"Oh I know I could," Craig answered as he watched several more buttons disappear past the soft curve of John Paul's lips.

"Try it then," John Paul challenged.

Poking his tongue out slowly from between his lips John Paul placed a single button on its tip and then just as slowly retracted his tongue back into his mouth.

Without warning Craig's mouth crashed against John Paul's, his tongue pushing between those soft lips, savouring the taste of chocolate mixed with that other flavour, the taste of John Paul.

Craig's tongue swirled inside the heat of John Paul's mouth, but it was too late, the chocolate had already melted and was out of his reach.

Craig sat back on the sofa with a pout at his unsuccessful chocolate raid.

"You have to give me another chance," he insisted.

John Paul laughed softly, "Come on then," he teased, placing another button on his tongue and reaching into the pack for a second.

Craig quickly pounced before John Paul had time to pop the second button into his mouth, pressing his lips tightly against John Paul's and running his tongue once more inside that delectable opening.

As he ran the tip of his tongue over the length of John Paul's he came across the button. Pressing his tongue down hard Craig savoured the sweetness of the melting chocolate inside the heat of John Paul's mouth.

They sat locked in the sweetness of the kiss until the last of the chocolate had melted away and Craig pulled back with a satisfied smile. He might not have stolen the button but he had found a much more enjoyable way of consuming them.

John Paul raised his hand to Craig. The chocolate that he had been holding between his finger and thumb had turned liquid as they kissed and was now a sticky mess.

Craig looked questioningly at John Paul as the chocolate goo was moved closer to his face.

With a triumphant flourish John Paul painted Craig's lips into a chocolate smile before raising his fingers to his own mouth to clean off the remaining confectionary.

Craig grabbed tightly onto John Paul's wrist and, whilst staring unblinking into the soft blue pools of his eyes, he slowly took the chocolate smeared finger into his mouth.

Craig ran his tongue along the length of the digit before sucking it deeply into his mouth, watching all the time as John Paul's eyes began to widen.

An audible whimper escaped from John Paul as his finger was gradually released from the heat of Craig's mouth.

John Paul leaned forward to lick at the chocolate that was still smeared across Craig's lips before pulling him closer to kiss him deeply, holding on tightly as the desire in him continued to build.

Abruptly Craig broke away from the kiss and stood up holding out his hand.

"Come on," Craig's voice was breathless as he spoke.

"Where to?"

"My room."

With a smile John Paul rose to follow his friend.

"And don't forget the buttons."


	2. Chapter 2

With a chair safely wedged under the handle of his bedroom door Craig turned his attention back to John Paul who was standing by the bed, chocolates clutched tightly in his hand.

"Those will melt if you're not careful," Craig warned with a glint in his eye.

"That's kind of what I was hoping!" John Paul replied with a grin.

"And WHAT do you plan to do with melted chocolate?" Craig asked as he approached.

"How about I show you?" John Paul replied before slipping his hands underneath Craig's t-shirt and pulling it carefully over his head, making sure he didn't catch Craig's skin with the corners of the chocolate packet still in his grip.

Once shirtless Craig raised an enquiring eyebrow at John Paul as if to ask "and now what?" to which John Paul's reply was to catch hold of Craig by the shoulders and topple him onto the bed.

Craig let out a laugh as he found himself lying on his back looking up at the smiling figure of John Paul leaning over him.

There was a rattle of paper as John Paul dipped his fingers into the chocolate packet and placed a half melted sweet on the tip of his tongue.

Quickly closing the gap between himself and Craig John Paul pressed his tongue, and the melted chocolate, against the centre or Craig's chest, running it in a slow upwards motion, before returning to the beginning to lap up the residual chocolate he had left behind.

Craig let out a small whimper at the sensation of the heat of John Paul's tongue pushing the melted chocolate against his flesh.

John Paul looked up staring intently into Craig's eyes as he ran his tongue over his lips savouring the sweetness of the chocolate mixed with the saltiness of Craig's skin. Craig swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from the curve of John Paul's mouth and the soft pinkness of his tongue.

With a deep breath Craig sat up, reaching for John Paul's shirt he undid the buttons and pushed the garment from his shoulders.

"My turn," Craig announced and proceeded to push John Paul back onto the bed whilst extracting the chocolate packet from his hand.

John Paul watched with amusement as Craig took two of the half melted chocolates and pressed them against his nipples. His laughter was quickly replaced by a gentle moan as Craig lowered his mouth to one of the chocolate nubs and sucked it into his mouth, consuming the chocolate and then biting lightly into the flesh beneath. Once the first nipple had been sucked clean Craig quickly turned his attention to the other and repeated his action.

Craig looked at John Paul's lustful expression with delight, enjoying the desire he had been able to arouse in his friend.

"There's still a few more buttons left," he said suggestively, "what are we gonna do with them?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," John Paul breathed as he struggled to return to a seated position.

"I bet you can…" Craig began, his words failing as he felt John Paul's hand quickly undoing the fastening of his trousers and easing them from his hips. Craig raised himself from the bed slightly to allow John Paul to push the rest of his clothing to the floor where it was quickly discarded.

Craig gasped for a moment as he felt the strength of John Paul's fingers tighten around him.

"Now about those buttons…" John Paul smiled as he pressed the last two of the chocolates against his tongue.

Craig held his breath as John Paul began to lean, painfully slowly, downwards, the heat from his breath sending tremors though Craig's waiting body.

As if in slow motion Craig watched as John Paul's lips parted to cover, ever so gently, the head of his now fully erect cock. John Paul pressed his tongue and the melted chocolate against the pulsing flesh in his mouth, swirling it in tantalising circles.

Craig cried out, digging his fingers into the bedding, at the combination of John Paul's hot mouth and the silkiness of the chocolate teasing over him.

John Paul pulled Craig deeper into his mouth, relishing the taste of the chocolate mingled with the flavour of Craig, savouring the sounds of pleasure coming from Craig's lips as he brought his friend ever closer to release.

"Oh god John Paul," Craig's voice cracked as he spoke, the heat of John Paul's mouth, the motion of his animated tongue was almost more that Craig could bare.

John Paul sucked even deeper, his hands passing a gentle touch over Craig's balls until, with a loud cry Craig's body shuddered as he came, filling John Paul's mouth with his desire.

Once Craig was spent John Paul eased his way to Craig's happy face and pressed his lips against Craig's soft smile.

Craig's tongue pushed it's way inside the heat of John Paul's mouth, exploring the last hint of chocolate fused with the taste of himself, as he pulled John Paul against him, fighting with his trousers and then easing his hand inside once he had been granted access.

John Paul sank his hands into Craig's hair, sucking deeply on the tongue that was exploring his mouth as a firm grip began to caress him.

The mixture of Craig's lips against his, and the exquisite stroke of Craig's hand against the length of his cock soon had John Paul moaning into Craig's mouth. Unwilling to break the intensity of the kiss John Paul held Craig tightly as his climax began to shudder through his body making him tremble in Craig's arms. Craig gripped John Paul tighter and increased the speed of his stokes until John Paul cried out against his mouth, spilling his excitement over Craig's adoring hand.

The two friends slumped back against the softness of the pillows.

Craig let out a contented sigh before running his tongue over his lips.

"I could do with a drink," he complained.

"Hmm?"

"All that chocolate… it's made me thirsty. I'd love a cup of tea!"

"Not a very subtle hint that Craig. You know I AM the guest… you should be making tea for ME!"

Craig laughed, "But you make a much better brew." He looked at John Paul pleadingly.

"Oh OK," John Paul sighed, "come on let's get you a tea."

Craig jumped out of the bed with a grin, "And then we need to go shopping!"

"What on earth for?"

Craig grabbed the empty chocolate wrapper in his fist, "More buttons… only this time… I say we get a family sized pack!"


End file.
